A Hopeless Child
by Yuiko Rina
Summary: Her name used to be Kyra Trevors. Now it was Kurokawa Rei. She used to be an informant but now she was the elder sister to one Kurokawa Hana. She died in her own world and was reborn into KHR. Ah, and she was obsessed with one Hibari Kyoya. *TITLE AND GENRE ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT WARNING **(I have no idea what I'm doing and I still suck at writing fight and romance scenes.)


The story began with my death.

Strange way to start a story, I know. But that was exactly how it began and who was I to ruin a perfectly good story?

* * *

The way I lived my life wasn't exactly normal, which was kind of strange since I was born into a perfectly normal middle-class family. For example;

I didn't _bend_ the rules, I _broke_ them.

I wasn't a bully victim; I was the one _leading _the bullies as their alpha.

I disregarded human morals, stepping on others just to make sure that I stayed on top.

And what's worst is the fact that I feel no regret.

But then again, I _was_ somewhat sociopathic back then.

**-xxxxx-**

When you think about all the things that I did to others, you'd think that I have no _real_ friends, just a cult of ass-kissing, back-stabbing followers.

Well you'd be half-right.

I _do_ have friends –two close ones actually and we're thick as thieves, completely loyal to one another. Their names were Ivy and Devon. But the thing was…

They were as bad as I was.

The three of us met when we were in high school and though we were uni students now, we never really grew apart. The ironic part was that we hated each other's guts the first time we met. I was the 'Queen Bee', the ultimate bitch in high school. Ivy was the new-comer, dead-set on taking my throne. We did our best to ruin each other's lives until it reached the point where both of us were hospitalized at least once.

Then Devon came into our lives, baiting us and gaining popularity _without even trying_ and we united, keen on destroying his life.

We succeeded, but lost a lot of things during out high-school years.

I lost my normalcy, Ivy lost her reputation and Devon lost the fake trust he gained from the students. In a way, we fucked up our lives but in the end, it didn't matter. Because we still had each other, and nobody could take that away from us.

Even if Ivy _did_ end up being a home-wrecker and both Devon and I somehow ended up in the underworld, directly or indirectly.

During this time, I gradually grew distant from my family.

* * *

It was a normal day.

Well, as normal as it could get for our trio whilst celebrating my birthday. Yes, that's right; today, during the 15th of October, we were celebrating my 21st birthday. God, I feel so _old_ now.

"Happy birthday, Kyra!" Ivy, cheered happily, her raven curls bouncing slightly as she did so. Devon just gave a dazzling smile, his dark brown hair a shade lighter in the warm sunlight as he spoke. "Yeah. Congrats, blondie. You're legal now."

Smirking at that, I laughed a witchy laugh, ignoring the strange –and somewhat fearful- looks it attracted. "Devon, love, I've been legal for 3 years now. You missed your chance of ever getting laid by me the moment I turned 21 today." "Well shit. You don't suppose I could get another chance, do you?"

Ivy raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"She's fucking with you, Dev. You never had a chance with either of us to begin with." "Shut it Ivy. Can't a man dream?" He whined. "Not unless that man's you, you unpopular bastard." I retorted, stealing one of his French fries.

"You are positively bitchy, you know that?" Claire giggled, pointing a mock-accusing finger at me.

My lips curled into a cruel smile. "Hmph. So spill – who'd you screw over this time?" "What makes you think that, Ky?" "I'm an informant, love. And a good one at that. It would be disgraceful if I didn't even know what _you_ of all people were doing." "Oh? Then why'd you ask?" "Because I wanted to hear it from you, of course."

The ravenette's eyes narrowed dangerously and I knew immediately that she contemplating on shooting me then and there. I laughed.

"Down, girl. I'm not planning anything, I swear. Now get your hands off that gun."

She immediately relaxed.

"If you _must_ know, it was my sister's new boy toy."

Devon burst into laughter. "What'd he do?!"

"He cheated on my sister with some tramp from work." "And you aren't one?" He asked in a teasing tone. She ignored him. "Well, Claire probably hates my guts now. At least she'll be able to find someone better now that he's gone."

"…You have a fucked up way of showing your love to your sister." I voiced after a beat of silence. An awkward silence settled over us after that but Devon quickly broke it. "Why don't we go see a movie or something? While we're at it, why don't we find some of those statue things you like so much, Kyra?"

Giving a squeal of happiness, I hugged him. "Can we get the ones from KHR and Durarara?! Oh and they're called figurines." He chuckled and patted me on the head. "Of course. But you know, if people found out about your obsession with anime during highschool, your reputation would be screwed."

"Their lives would be in ruins if that ever happened. Besides, even I have my guilty pleasures." "Yes, I suppose that's true."

At this point, we were already standing in front of a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green. "Guys, the light's green. Let's go."

We chuckled, watching as the ravenette practically _ran_ to the other side before moving to follow her when all of a sudden, a loud blaring resounded through the air. With wide eyes, I ran forward, ignoring the startled screams from the others around us.

"_**IVY.**_"

I pushed her to the side, away from the truck speeding towards us.

**BAM.**

There was a horrified scream as I heard my name being called and I wondered idly what the liquid surrounding me was.

_Blood._

It was blood.

_I'm going to die, aren't I?_

A bitter chuckle escaped my lips as the thought crossed my mind. How terrible. I was going to die on my birthday. A tear escaped me even as I laughed, darkness began invading my sight.

_How terrible._

My heart stopped beating.

* * *

"**Do you wish to live?"**A feminine voice asked her voice mature and husky.

_Who was that? Wasn't I dead already?_

"**Do you wish to live?"** The voice repeated.

"_Aren't I dead?"_

"**Yes, although you are given a choice."**

"_A choice?"_

"**A choice between eternity and rebirth."**

"…_A choice, huh?"_

"**Do you wish to live?"**

"…_yes."_

* * *

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, you guys probably hate me now. But I decided to delete** _The Royal Storm and The Joking Cloud _**since it was getting nowhere and replace it with this. Although the prologue's long, I'm not sure about the other chapters. Let's wait and see, ne?**

** Anyways, here you go. Another reborn in Reborn! fic... ***sigh* **I need to get a life...)****  
**


End file.
